


Electric Sparks

by MissMangled



Series: That Time You Did the Robot [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: :''), Consensual Sex, F/M, I'm Sorry, NSFW, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, reader has feminine parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangled/pseuds/MissMangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult for some to see whether he really loves you.<br/>You know he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sparks

His hab suite was dark, swallowed by shadows, but neither of you paid it any mind. It was all but silent between you, aside from your occasional murmur or whine and the odd grunt from him.

The sounds of metal on metal filled the air instead. An obvious giveaway, if anyone were to hear, of what you were up to.

But he didn't care  _if_ others heard, and so, neither did you.

Kaon was terse as he pushed you down onto his berth, presence positively looming over your smaller frame. He knelt between your spread legs, predatory and definitely thrumming, eager to touch every inch of your frame with his rough hands, to dominate you as he always did.

You stared up at him, chipped optics dull as you awaited what was to come. You couldn't see him, of course, but you were certain he had that wolfish grin that you had so adored back when you could. It had been a long time since your sight had been lost, and Kaon had insisted to his leader that you remain on this ship with them. You needed someone to care for you, he'd persisted coolly, almost too calm, which frightened you a little. He always frightened you nowadays, though.

Especially now, with the  _work_ he did. 

But you loved him, despite everything, and you suspected you always would.

He's always had that effect on you.

Swiftly, you were jolted from the past when his blunt fingers traced down your chassis; he was admiring you again. The mech continued down, static dancing under his touch, and he was at your hips, pelvis, patch.

You shivered, hands scraping against the berth beneath you, as he snickered at you and gently rubbed at your panel with two fingertips. A tiny sound, almost unnoticed under the intensity of his engines, escaped your throat, and though you wished he hadn't heard it, you knew he had.

There was a burst of electricity from his coils and digits, and the sensation alone was enough for your interfacing patch to recede with a series of 'clink's, exposing your already dripping valve to the mech.

 Before you could even so much as shutter your optics, he had pressed a single digit into you. You keened quietly, helm thrown back as he set a steady pace.

You swore you'd never get used to the feeling of electricity in your valve; it hurt, you'd admit that much, but you'd never tell anyone that you  _loved_ it. You were sick, you knew it, for enjoying the pain he subjected you to; he loved you though, and you knew that too, and you loved him just as much.

Sliding in another digit, Kaon grinned at the sight of you writhing under him, already caught up in the pleasure - it really turned him on to see you like this. He pushed his fingers in deeper, Tesla coils sparking as you ground your hips against his hand. 

"Oh, do you like that~?" Your sparkmate giggled, and scissored his fingers inside you, his own arousal growing when a loud wail tore from your throat. With his thumb, the mech rubbed slow deliberate circles over your outer nodes, making so sure to keep his touches light, even as you bucked up into him. You were close, and he knew that.

He did so enjoy seeing you like this.

And then, just like that, he removed his hand from you completely.

You whimpered - unconsciously, of course - at the empty feeling, and shuttered your useless optics in disbelief. A 'chink' met your audio receptors, and not a moment later he was inside you. You were glad that you didn't  _need_ to breath, because _Primus_ , you weren't sure you **_could_**. It shouldn't surprise you by now, you'd been in berth with Kaon many times before, but even so, it still never failed to absolutely _burn_ when he first entered you.

In one long, fast thrust, he had hilted himself entirely within you.

The 'con paused for a moment, intent on allowing you time to adjust to his spike. His fingers caressed your face plate, gently tracing over your lips; it was so uncharacteristic, but he craved affection, and there were times that he was soft. These were times where no one else was around to watch. He could afford to be kind.

Squirming a little, you vented slowly as your valve stretched to accommodate him; Kaon wasn't large by general standards, but you were small-built anyway, and really any spike was going to be too big. Your lover continued to smooth his fingertips across your cheeks, cupping your face, while the other - which rested on your hip - moved to shift your leg up higher around his waist. The action spread you wider, and a groan of approval left your throat. 

Pain dissipated slowly from your small frame, but your ever impatient Kaon decided he could no longer wait for you to be entirely comfortable; pulling his hips back, he bucked back into you roughly. You cried out as pleasure coursed through you.

With another high keen, you arched your back as he increased in speed, driving his hips painfully hard into yours. You rolled up to meet him, a swell of pride growing in your chassis when the mech moaned loudly. You didn't get long to think on it though, for he was relentless as he thrust into you, filling your valve each time.

The hand on your cheek was removed, instead coming to grasp at your aft and pull you closer. This change allowed him to enter from a new angle, letting the head of his spike prod against your ceiling nodes with every buck.

You were absolutely writhing by now, pain long forgotten and mixed in with the pleasure, which rocked over you in waves. Endless whines and groans escaped into the air, and steam rose from the kinks in your armour as your cooling fans struggled to keep up. Kaon snickered between his moans and grunts, spreading your legs out even more as electricity sparked over both of your frames.

It didn't take long for you both to approach the edge.

You came first, crying out his designation as you overloaded around him. It only took another several thrusts for Kaon to do the same, hips jerking unconsciously as he rode out the aftershocks inside you. Some distorted version of your name crackled from his vocaliser as he filled you with silvery transfluid; some of which leaked out from your valve. You could feel it slide down your legs, especially when your lover pulled out.

You expected this to be the end of it. He'd return to his duties, or simply rest beside you for a time, or (as rare as it was), perhaps he'd hold you.

However, much to your utter surprise, none of those possibilities happened.

No, instead, you felt his glossa between your thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
